1. Field of the Invention The invention relates generally to the switching of high frequency signals and more particularly to the switching of a plurality of high frequency signals among a plurality of terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art Switches used to switch a plurality of high frequency signals among a plurality of terminals are well known. One problem associated with the switching of a plurality of high frequency signals is the maintenance of electrical isolation between the signals so as to avoid unwanted interference or cross-talk between them. One approach used to achieve electrical isolation is to maintain physical separation of conductors carrying potentially interfering high frequency signals. Unfortunately, such physical separation can lead to somewhat large unwieldy switching devices. Thus, there has been a need for a physically compact switching apparatus for switching high frequency signals among a plurality of terminals while maintaining the signals in electrical isolation from each other. The present invention meets these needs.